


小妈

by fangnian



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, 旧莫咕哒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangnian/pseuds/fangnian
Summary: 如题，ntr小妈文学，在旧剑咕哒结婚前提下，旧莫上位，雷者慎入。
Kudos: 5





	小妈

**Author's Note:**

> 迫害旧剑我非常快乐|•'-'•)و✧

《小妈》

如题，ntr小妈文学，在旧剑咕哒结婚前提下，旧莫上位，雷者慎入。

迫害旧剑我非常快乐|•'-'•)و✧

*  
立香低头，借着暖色的灯光，看向自己手中高脚杯里晃动的深红酒液，没有惯常的澄清透亮，而是浑浊且染了黑。

——她刚才往里面塞了融化的巧克力。

无他，立香喝不惯红酒，亚瑟常说的什么“口味干爽、醇厚、优雅，具有和谐的果香味和酒香味”，她真真一个字都没体会到。

原谅她只是个俗人，在她的世界里，快乐肥宅水才是永恒经典。

喝光了最后一滴酒后，她咂咂嘴，又开了一瓶。

借酒消愁愁更愁，但是立香现在只想喝醉，大概也只有醉到不省人事，她才能暂时忘记那些烦心事了。

……真是的，她为什么要在意摩根的话呢？

她和亚瑟结婚本就是为了各取所需，如果不是她父亲病重需要卡美洛的投资来维持企业稳定，如果不是桂妮薇儿的事让他的企业形象大受打击，他也不会急于开启这第二段婚姻。因此他们两人心照不宣，默契遵守着“契约”的关系。

但或许是亚瑟注视她的那双翠色眼眸太过温柔体贴，才会让她有了可以逾越的想法。

立香仰头大口灌酒，多余的酒液顺着她的嘴角向下流淌，漫过精致的锁骨，侵入白色吊带睡裙里。

不要想太多了，立香。

她这么告诉自己。

就算他有喜欢的人又怎么样，他的白月光早就有了伴侣，也不会喜欢他。他们之间没有可能，你安心做好自己的分内之事就好了。

立香趴在吧台上，把自己的脸埋起来。

她有点害怕哪天这样的情绪很剧烈的决堤漫出来，然后就逐渐燃烧殆尽，可她又好像莫名在等那个时刻的到来。

她应该选择放手吗？还是当做不知道的样子一切如常地将这段关系继续维持下去？

明明她已经很努力的做好他的贤内助了。

立香忽然有些委屈，她想哭，又觉得哭出来太过难看了，如果亚瑟这个点回来看见她这个样子，她又该作何解释呢？

……不不不，他应该不会回来的，亚瑟已经连续在卡美洛加班好几天了，她估摸着大概项目没完成之前他都不会回来了。

立香忿忿不平地在吧台上站起来，取出亚瑟珍藏的好几瓶酒，也不管是红的还是白的，她都一股脑儿地开起来往肚子里灌。

莫德雷德一进门，就闻到了浓浓的酒味。

他皱着眉，踩进去，光滑如镜的地板上赫然出现了他的脚印。亚瑟不喜欢家里有外人，所以家务一向是立香承担的，一想到地板是立香拖的，莫德雷德的眉皱的更紧了，他啧了声，虽然不耐烦但还是乖乖换了一双拖鞋。

吧台的灯灯开着，高脚杯碰撞木质台面的声音清晰可闻。

立香背对着他，婚后留长的头发披散着，柔顺的橘发垂落在她肩上，被暖色的灯映出点点光斑。

她捧着酒瓶有一口没一口的喝着，结合吧台上一溜儿价值不菲的空酒瓶和她东倒西歪的背影来看，显然是喝多了。

莫德雷德的脚步下意识地加快了，立香酒量不好他是知道的，所以她很少喝酒，就算是在宴会上也只是象征性的喝上几口。

等他靠近时，他才发现情况比他想象的要严重。

立香已经醉糊涂了，清秀的脸已经被酒熏得通红，眼眸半睁半闭着，嘴里小声嘟囔着什么。

莫德雷德凑近去听，才知道她在骂“混蛋亚瑟”。

听到有人骂亚瑟，莫德雷德不可谓是不开心，甚至觉得立香骂人的词贫乏到过于可爱。但对立香的关心还是占了上风，他问，

“他做了什么？”

莫德雷德出声后，立香才意识到自己身旁有人，只是她已经醉糊涂了，看什么都是重影，就连听声音也像是在隔在了水中一般。

她偏过头，微微睁大眼睛看向莫德雷德，几分寸的角度，暖色灯光斜斜地落在她的发梢和身侧，在逆光下勾勒出温柔的光晕。

无辜又懵懂的模样让莫德雷德心跳漏了一拍。

无比相似翠色的眼眸和关心的神态，让本就迷糊的立香，理所当然的认错了人。

她突然想起梅芙说过，男女之间没什么是一炮解决不了的。

这时她显然忘记了梅芙的后半句话。

——如果有，那就天各一方吧。

立香撑着莫德雷德站起来，踮起脚慢慢地凑近他。

她睫毛扑闪，上翘的眼尾流淌着风情，交错且温热的呼吸，像一张轻盈细密的网，无声地裹住了莫德雷德的感官。

朦胧之中，立香看到他的喉结颤动了一下。

她抬头，他的眼里是浓得化不开的情绪，如潮水般将她淹没。而立香几乎能看见那双眼里的执着和欲望，以及深处的黑暗里燃起的光芒。

立香主动挺身欺近他，视线描摹着他形状好看的唇瓣。

莫德雷德没有动，看着她踮脚贴身，越来越近。

甜美的唇触了上来，全面包裹，摩挲，柔软得像陷阱一样。

一瞬间，他惊悚地睁大了眼，耳边恍惚出现了子弹过耳的嗡鸣声。

莫德雷德已经很久没有这种失神幻听的瞬间了。

她的小舌轻松地开启了莫德雷德的唇，横扫过牙齿，进攻口腔。

这个吻像是开启了什么开关一样，莫德雷德扣住她的后脑勺，他的舌长驱直入，在她口中汲取甜美的汁液，舌尖滑过上颚，细细舔吻着每一个角落。

激烈的吻让立香几乎喘不过气，而亲吻，向来容易变质成其它东西。

莫德雷德终于放过她的时候，拉长的银丝滴在她的吊带裙上。

莫德雷德忽然哼笑了一声：“你知道我是谁吗？”

立香没有听清，她只捕捉到了“我是”这两个词。

你是？

呵。

她踮起脚，亲吻那片翠色。

“——你是我的。”

*  
积蓄的情绪从心底一下子漫出，莫德雷德呼吸一滞。

他的出生就是原罪，将他永远挂在耻辱柱上。

父亲无视他，母亲向来只把他当成报复夺取她继承权的父亲的工具，重视他的程度从来比不上他的其它兄弟。

他的尖锐、敏感和疯癫，从来只有立香会包容，她从不把他的恶语放上心，会在方方面面考虑他的习惯，重视他的想法。说实话，这种感觉很陌生。

自她因为他的一个电话确认他发烧，毅然放弃了亚瑟好不容易挤出来的、仅有三天的蜜月假期，急匆匆地坐飞机赶回来照顾他的时候。莫德雷德就产生了一种错觉，一种自己是被人重视，被人需要的错觉。

有细细的吻落在她的发间，还有额头，眼睑，眉间，一点点的很轻，透着珍重与怜惜。

莫德雷德一只手干脆钻入裙摆下，撩起两腿间那层薄薄的布料，冰凉的手指侵犯般地戳刺着敏感的小穴，湿湿哒哒的蜜液甚至沿着指腹流下来，在掌心汇成了一小片水洼。

“真是奇怪。”

他低头看看右手，颇带恶意地说道：“你那个小小的地方怎幺能流得出这么多水？”

指尖继续深入，两指轻柔地拨开穴口的瓣肉，顺着湿热的甬道进去，湿滑的嫩肉疯狂地吮吸着他的手指，好像要把它们挤出去一样。

立香的眼角泛起了红，巨大的空虚与若有若无的快感互相折磨着她的神经，浑身软得一点力气也提不起来，脑袋无力地靠在莫德雷德的肩窝上，敏感的身体则随着男人手指上任何一点细微的动作而颤抖。

“去、去房间。”

“好。”

莫德雷德勾起唇角，他弯下腰，毫不费力地将立香横抱了起来。

*  
立香靠坐在床头，微扬起头吻他，莫德雷德的手探了下去，不出意外，满指的湿滑。他轻轻捻住小花核捏了捏，立香便扭着腰往后撤。

莫德雷德一手扣住纤细的腰肢，拉下两边的吊带，柔软的舌头挑着白腻浑圆上的红樱桃，左手反复揉着手感无比好的白团，勾地她娇媚呻吟着。

他的吻逐渐向下蔓延，而右手已经开拓到第三指了，莫德雷德估摸着差不多了，他让立香曲起腿，而他自己三下五除二扒光了衣服，热乎乎的肉小兄弟迫不及待地抵在了穴口。穴口微缩，咬住了龟头，他扶着她的腰一点点地往深处探索。

“唔——”

立香的十指插进他的金发，比起疼痛更多的是快感，她和亚瑟之间的性事细数起来不超过一只手的手指头，这让她的甬道紧致地如同处女。

玉柱在缓慢坚定地开辟着潮湿的甬道，紧致的穴道已经被撑的满满当当，立香难耐地推了推莫德雷德的胸膛：“你动一动。”

得意的低笑仿佛是抽动的伴奏，鲜红的嫩肉随着每次抽出都被带出来一点，四溅的汁水洒得到处都是。

又硬又长的性器直直地进入到最深处，硕大的龟头猛地挤进那个狭窄得要命的子宫口里，剧烈的疼痛和泰山压顶一般的快感呼啸而至，两人同时倒抽了一口气。

莫德雷德差点缴械投降，他低头抽出玉柱，掐住细腰次次撞在狭窄的腰腹上，穴口已经红艳艳的一片，甬道里流出汩汩蜜液，湿了两人交合之处。

每一次龟头都能轻易撞到子宫紧闭的小口上，又刺激又痛快，浑身过电一般颤栗，尾椎酥麻的快要失去感觉。立香浑身轻颤，呻吟声好似挠人的小勾子。

莫德雷德抬头督向床头的照片，他的父亲亚瑟和穿着婚纱的立香对着镜头笑得温文尔雅，仿佛是透过了镜头看向他。

这个想法让他莫名兴奋起来，他压着立香快速地抽送，冲刺的太快，玉柱擦过甬道，升腾起火热滚烫的温度，最深处的地方在玉柱撞上去的时候，带起火辣辣的刺疼感。

终究忍不住长时间的顶撞，宫腔小口微张。

立香细碎而娇媚的呻吟声仿佛鞭笞他奋进的小皮鞭。再一次打桩般冲进去，宫室的小口终于被撞开，卡住了龟头下的凹槽。

她浑身一颤，声音都窒了，喉咙中一个音节也叫不出来，如同被电击的快感激起了一阵惊人的蜜液，纤细的腰腹不由自主地开始颤抖，神经疯了一样叫嚣着要更多，前所未有的疼痛与舒爽在大脑中如同烟花一样反复炸开。她倔强地抬起手勾住莫德雷德的脖子，啃咬他的唇瓣。

甬道紧紧的收缩，夹的玉柱几乎快要断掉。莫德雷德再也忍不住，几个大力冲撞后，将乳白色的液体尽数交付。

*  
立香懵懂地睁开眼睛，浑身没劲似散架了一般，一只修长的手臂搭在她腰上，而下身充盈的感觉让她猛地清醒了过来。

身后的男人被她抽离的动作弄醒了，他动了下，倾身在立香耳边吻了吻：“醒了？”

熟悉的声音让立香一个激灵，她不敢置信地回过头。

莫德雷德浑身慵懒的靠着她，每个毛孔里都散发出餍足的气息。

她的大脑一片空白，整个人恍然雷劈。

莫德雷德抬起她的腿，立香根本来不及反抗，火热的玉柱就顺着昨夜留下的泥泞无比顺畅地挤了进去。

立香又惊又怒：“你——”

“嘘——”

莫德雷德封住她的唇，立香剩下的话被尽数塞回了肚子里。

“我和父亲大人的肉棒，你更喜欢谁的，嗯？”

“我的滋味是不是比那年迈体衰的亚瑟要好的多呢？”

莫德雷德的唇角绽开一个恶劣的弧度。

“妈、妈——”

*


End file.
